circledotfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Catherine Storyline
This storyline was meant to have The Dudeface as the participant, but for some reason Katrina has run it twice now in this position - the second time elucidated quite a lot of information. Both times were at The Eagles Path, once in mid October 2014 and once about a year earlier (I think?). It starts with Catherine telling Katrina that she needs to leave and that she has 15 (or 35) seconds to get out of the building. Indeed there is a rumbling and it feels like an earthquake or something. The first time she ran this, Katrina didn't have ready access to wearable clothes and couldn't find her shoes and was very slow out the door. The second time she just needed to grab a shirt and she grabbed the jug of milk for good measure but made it downstairs easily in time. Both times Katrina was wondering why Catherine was telling her to get out but not leaving herself. The second time this started at the end of The Night a Gallon of Milk Saved the World when Katrina was supposedly the only living entity remaining and was supposed to receive some sort of "prize" because of it - if nothing else she was supposed to enter into a continuance and thus easily establish the latest round of updates to the timeline system. Once she was downstairs and walking around a bit and distancing herself from the building Katrina looked up and saw The Dudeface was flying around, he was getting promoted to diety or some such thing and Katrina wondered why he was chosen for that. For some reason she heard Catherine admonish her that he deserved it and had been cheated out of it. At least the second time this was run Katrina just accepted that answer and took it on faith that Catherine knew something that she didn't. Probably partly because of the changeup of the participants there was a lot of confusion about where Katrina was supposed to go. She heard Catherine calling her back to the apartment while at the same time hearing her say to stay away from the apartment. She was being encouraged just to find a place to lie down. Both times she looked at a patch of grass near the apartment and both times there was a white SUV with what looked like Kathrine and another women in it. Katrina then quickly realized that there were no other people, human or otherwise, other than the trees and herself in her proper timeline set. A series of sort of sneaky looking holograms, perhaps from some actual continuation, were around but quickly the timeline set normalized and it was just Katrina again. Eventually Katrina decided just to lie down on the pavement and look up at the stars and The Dudeface who was flying around picking "people" to make up his self or some such thing. He was being kind of a dick about it and picked like "9 Katrina 1's, 7 Catherine 1's 4 Catherine 3's, 2 Katrina 2's" whatever that was about. I protested that if he picked some of me he needed to take the appropriate memories to go with it but whatever. It turns out this was all nonsense anyway and was mostly to try and breed distrust and discontent in the coming days. At least the second time around it didn't work. After lying there for a bit Catherine popped into the pavement next to me. The scenario parameters indicated that I was supposed to be sad but Catherine indicated that she had just died from having too much sex! After lying with her there for a few minutes and talking a bit outside of the scenario (this didn't happen the first time it was run) I got up and went back to the apartment feeling a bit though that I was leaving Catherine behind. Inside I felt a bit emotionally drained, though I didn't have much reason to be. The blankets of my bed were arranged in what looked like Catherine and The Dudeface having sex but I didn't care. Then I stumbled on something I had forgotten about. The bedroom-bathroom door area went through several endings that were supposed to be sort of "reunions" that took place in this environment during which Catherine would show up and I would profess my love for her but she would stick with The Dudeface and eventually there was one where she decided that she had seen and done enough and that it was time for her to cease existence. This was an insanely emotional event even though intellectually I knew it shouldn't be. There is much evidence that the names of the participants in this event are very mixed up and in fact it was Katrina that decided to cease existence because she was unable to be with Catherine - it was then Catherine that was completely upset. As this eventually drew to a close the second time through, the scenario became The New World Order Universe and it was clear why breeding discontent and distrust among the core people of Circle Dot Square Plus Approximately Equals Orange Maybe would be desirable - especially when those people were reduced down to Katrina and Catherine.Katrina